Of Fights and Puppies
by Ice Icy Kettle Fals N Nameless
Summary: Extended scenes I thought up for Ryan and Jake's encounter’s. Story will continue where movie ended. The movie had a sort of Homoerotic tone around those two so hey. Slash.
1. Of Fights and Puppies

Title: Of Fights and Puppies

Couple: Jake/Ryan (Jyan? Rake? Whatever...)

Summery: (Movie: Never Back Down) Extended scene I thought up for Ryan and Jake's encounter in the Bathroom. The movie had a sort of Homoerotic tone around those two so hey. Slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own Never Back Down, nor the characters used in it's plotline. Though I own them in my dreams. (Guy in suit comes in) Sorry, you don't. It's in the contract, Sub-paragraph D, section 5...(Shoots guy)...no one saw that...

A/N: I just did this because I needed to end my writer's block. Not sure if I did, you tell me. Anyway, my sis rented the movie, and it is awesome, so If you haven't seen this, watch it...seriously...I'm not sure if this will remain a one-shot, cause I like the little scene with Ryan and his Dad, little confrontational...maybe Jake was around somewhere to cool Ryan off?...(eyebrow wiggle)...ok...story time...

Of Fights and Puppies

"How's it going, Badass?" I look up in the mirror and see Ryan walk into the bathroom. 'Oh no. Just what I need right now.' I think to myself as I turn to face him. "You think I'm impressed?" He asks me. He stops in front of me and we just stare at each other. 'I wish he'd get on with this already.' I think to myself. I already know it's coming. We stand there, smug looks on our faces, and even smugier smiles. 'If only he knew what I was really smiling at.' I think. I knew I liked him. From the first time we fought. It wasn't like he was my nemesis, my arch enemy or anything like that. It was deeper. Like we connected. When he said I had a good center of gravity, I was blushing, though since we were going at it so hard- I like that sentence- I was already flustered, so no one noticed.

I liked Baja, still do, but I love Ryan. Baja could leave me and never come back. I'd be fine with that, but Ryan. If he left...I don't know if I'd survive. The right comes quick, but I know it's coming, so I block. I knee at his side, trying to knock the wind out of him. I wish that it worked, but he blocked my knee. He then grabs my leg, and trips the other so I go crashing onto the cold stone floor. I see stars floating around his head, and mine, as he steps on my throat with his right foot. I stare at him. His oh so beautiful face. His gorgeous eyes. I can't help but want to kiss him really. If he only knew how I felt.

"A couple of wannabe's...in a yellow Hummer?" He somewhat asks. I glare at him. Glad that he was standing over me in this way. Over my stomach, so he couldn't see below the waist line. "I could wreck you...here and now." He says as if it were a fact. I knew it was true too. I may have had a lot of training, but I knew I wasn't a badass. I wanted to be, but I knew I wasn't. I knew I couldn't take him. Maybe with a few more trips to the gym, but not now. "What fun would that be? This is a spectator's sport." He says. I wish his body was on top of me instead of his foot. "You think you can make it through the beatdown?" He asks. I have no idea what he's talking about, but I swear, if it's a rumble, I'm in it. As long as he's in there to. As long as I get to fight him, touch him, in anyway. "I have, won the whole tournament. Twice." I just struggle like I've been doing as he leans in a little closer. "That's where we'll get it on." I almost came right then and there. "That's where this ends." He let's up off of me and before I can even think of getting up, he kicks me in my shin. I let out a yelp and grab it, curling up into a ball. "Not impressed...not even a little." He says. I wanna cry out, but I bite the yell back. "Enjoy the floor." He says getting ready to leave out.

* * *

A/N: This is where I go to my little Extended scene I added. If you have the DVD, sorry, it's not a bonus features...

* * *

I don't know how it escaped me, but I let out of cry. It wasn't a yell, more like a dog whimper. It was quiet, but Ryan had just opened the door, so the sounds of the other kids hadn't drowned me out yet. I hear the door close and I start to get up. Out of no where I'm dragged to my feet and slammed against the wall. "What was that?" I hear. I open my eyes wide and see Ryan holding me by my neck, with one hand, to the wall. "Let me go." I choke out, pulling at his hand. "I said, 'what was that'?" I take a swing at him and he ducks and grabs my arms, holding them above my head, again, with one hand. "Was that a whimper?" He jokes. "Oh this is too good. The big badass on campus at the moment. Well, second big badass," He corrects, fixing his coller with his free hand. "Actually whimpered like a scared, pathetic little puppy. Am I right?" I don't know what came over me, but for the first time in a while, I wasn't angry.

"Yes." I say looking down at my feet. "What?" Ryan says. "I said yes. Your right. I am a scared, pathetic, little puppy," I think my brain shut down in the next couple of seconds, or I never would've done it. "And I want you to be my owner." I say looking up at him. He stares at me shocked. I feel his grip lossen, but I leave my arms in his hand. "What did you just say Tyler?" He asked. I took that moment to lean in a kiss him. He tried to pull back, but I leant forward, placing my now free arms around his neck. "Jake what are you doing?" He says pusing me back a little, but not pushing me far enough to break my embrace around his neck.

"I like you Ryan. I mean really like you. Maybe even love you." He tenses up instanly. I take that as my que to continue, so I do. "Ever since we first fought, I've been steaming over it. Why did I feel bad about losing to you, why did I like the fight so much. It wasn't cause you whooped me, or that I like to fight. It was because I loved the contact with you." I say, taking step closer to him. "Contact that, when I lost, I hated to end. I couldn't stand not being near you. I swear just now I almost did something that would probably put me in jail, and put you through therapy for the rest of your life." I say with the utmost coyness and seduction in my voice, looking him up and down. He takes a step back, and I take a step forward, making my stride bigger so we got even closer.

"I need you Ryan." I say to him. I lean in and he drops back, much to my dismay, out of the embrace. I look down and tears start to form in my eyes. "I'm sorry Ryan. You can kick my ass all you want, I don't care anymore." I said. I went over to the wall and sunk down against it with my back to it. I curled my knees up to my chest and just sat there, waiting for him to leave. He starts to walk towards the door and I lower my head into my knees. I just sit there, not moving. I look up towards the door, hearing it click, but not hearing it open. I see Ryan still standing there, hand moving away from the lock.

"Ryan what are you-" "Shut up puppy." He says. I inwardly, and a little outwardly smile at the nickname he'd just given me. "Yes owner." I say mockingly, moving closer. "It's master, alright, and don't you forget it. You got that, my little Fighting Puppy?" He says, smiling himself. "Yes master." I say, grinning as he kisses me. I lean into the kiss and start to let my hands roam all over his body. I'd only gotten to touch his body in a few places, so I'd thought of a select few other places to touch if this ever happened. Whoever makes wishes come true. I sorry I got mad when I didn't get that hotwheels set when I was 7. "OPEN UP!!" We hear someone yell. To, again, my dismay, he backed off. "I'm sorry." He says. "It's alright, we can continue this another time." I say kissing him one last time. I start to walk to the door. "That's true, but that's not what I'm sorry for." I turn around to see a fist come at my face, with no time to block it or dodge it. "Ryan what are yo-DAMN!!" I hear as Ryan opens the door for the guy.

"Like I said Tyler...not impressed." I remember that we had to keep up appearences, but he didn't have to act so good. "Dude you ok?" The guy ask me. By then, about four or five other guys were over me with camera phones. "Yeah, I'm good." I say, standing up and walking, just barely, out of the bathroom. I start to get angry again, possible from the ass kicking I just got. Possible from being away from Ryan, but I knew I was still content, and so I let myself get angry, cause I knew I wouldn't go overboard, at least not this time.

Alright, That's it, I hope ya liked it. Like I said, not sure if this will remain a one-shot, but only time will tell, until then, R&R...


	2. Too Many Glares, Not Enough Planning

Title: Of Fights and Puppies

Couple: Jake/Ryan (Jyan? Rake? Whatever...)

Summery: (Movie: Never Back Down) Extended scene I thought up for Ryan and Jake's encounter in the Bathroom. The movie had a sort of Homoerotic tone around those two so hey. Slash.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'Never Back Down', don't sue, you'll only get a limited edition, never before opened pack of tissue circa Nov. 28 2009

A/N: Alright, you asked for it, so here it is, I've made this into a chapter fic, and here's the next chapter. This story will most likely be going on even after the point where the movie ended. Anyway, I hope this next chapter will be to the liking of my reviewers, all.....nine....and yeah, alright then, here we go...

Key

*Added Line*

___________

Complete AU/Altered scene

___________

Too Many Glares, Not Enough Planning

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

"So just like that? Your gay now?" Baja asked me. "Not just like that...I mean...it's-" "Well spit it out, oh wait, I forgot, you like it in there." I give her a death glare. "Cheap shots from the Queen of surprises, or have we forgotten that you handed my beat down to me on a gold platter?" I say remembering how she tricked me into going to Jake's just to get my ass handed to me. "And that's a low blow from the King of denial, cause least we forget, a moment ago you just told me, ME, the girl you like, or so I thought, that you like guys, not only that, but the guy that beat your ASS not too long ago." "Screw you." "I just wanna know one thing. How long?" She says glaring at me. "What?" I ask confused. "How long have you known?" She asks me. "It's kinda your fault, well your friends anyway." "How did Matt make you realize your gay-oh my goshyou slept with him?" I make a face and look at her like she's crazy. "What? No way, never....but when he first talked to me....I took a second glance. When you three were walking away, and you looked back at me....I was staring at his ass." She just looks at me dumbfounded. Before I can say anything else she slaps me. "How dare you, do you have any idea what this does to me?" I glare at her. "To you? What about me, I mean you don't actually think I'm happy about telling you this do you?" "I don't know you tell me."

We glare each other off and I finally, tired of this, turn away from her and sit on my bed. "Get out." I say to her. I don't know what she was thinking or looking like, but I heard my room door slam a moment later. "Whoa, you OK?" I hear my brother say out in the hall. He opens the door a few moments later. "Jake you guys OK?" He ask walking over to me and sitting next to me on the bed. "Yeah I'm.....no I'm not fine." I say to him, just now realizing that tears were falling from my eyes. He pats me on the shoulder and I lean over and hug him. "Jake, what's wrong?" I hear a voice say. I wipe my eyes and look around the room. I look down and see the phone in his hands. "Oh right, Mom." He says handing the phone to me. I take it and hold to my ear and then pull it away. Just before he leaves I grab his arm and pull him into another hug. "Thanks." I say to him. He gives me a weird look. "For what?" "For being a genius." I say. "Well I'm not one to ignore flattery so uh-" "Get out." I say chuckling. He winks at me and then leaves out.

* * *

Ryan's P.O.V.

"Yo Eric. Fresh batch baby, you want one?" I glare holes through my dad. Why can't he be a normal dad who doesn't wanna hang out with me and my friends. Why can't he just learn to butt out once in a while. "Come on man, don't be a punk, have a drink with me." I can't take it anymore. I'm older now, I should be able to take him, I shouldn't be afraid of a beating anymore, I've taken them before and I'm tougher now. "DAD!!" He looks at me, shocked that I actually stood up to him. "I think we're good." I say, trying not to lose my calm demeanor. I knew this wouldn't work, I could tell from the moment he started to walk forward. I turn away for a second and that was my first and last mistake. I took my eye off the bull and it got so close that I felt the sting of his metaphorical horns by way of a slap to the side of my face. "You getting smart with me in front of your friends?" He ask me. I just wanna scream, 'YES, NOW GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!', but I'm too afraid of what would happen if I did. I knew he'd never try anything while there were witnesses around, but I knew that I was already gonna get a thrashing when they left. "You wanna be the best, you gotta take out the best." I just stare him down, but it's not a defiant look, it's a look of apology. I knew that he got the hint because he stepped back a moment later. "Alright, I can take a hint, it's all good. I'll see all you guys later alright?" He says walking away. I knew that I was doomed to get beaten later, but I couldn't be happier, because I started to think of the Beat Down, and how I would see Jake there. The things is though, I see him everywhere, but it was only in the ring that we connected, on more then a physical level. I knew I liked Jake too, from that first sucker punch he gave me. I always had a thing for fighters, especially strong ones, but Jake was different then anyone I'd fought-did he just say Jake's not going into the Beat Down?

"What, why?" I ask. I don't believe that asshole. I know we have to keep up appearances, but he's supposed to go to this thing and we would get into the ring and we'd start fighting and then shock the crowd by...we had a PLAN dammit. "Scared of getting his ass kicked man." Eric says. I just shoot him a glare to shut him up. I don't wanna joke about this, this is serious. "That's not the word on the street man." I glare at Josh. Who does he think he is. Ever since Jake came around people are starting to fear me less and less. I don't really mind, it's actually kinda good in a twisted way. "Oh yeah? What is it huh? What is the word on the street?" I say testing him. I wanted to see what he'd say. Would he tell me off, or feel sorry for me, or what. Just to see who my real friends were. "I bet it's that he can kick your ass." She was definitely not one off them, at least not anymore. "What?"

I say goodbye to Eric and Josh, since their the last to leave. As soon as I turn around I get a fist to the face. I fall against the door and then put my hand up to block the next punch. He grabs that hand and twists it, and me, and pushes me up against the door. "Who the hell do you think you are?" My dad asks me. I can still smell the 'Vielle Bon Secours'. At $1000 a bottle(1), I knew that it was good, but I thought I had at least another 20 minutes of prep time. I usually pad myself before he even thinks of getting in on me. A plush doll here, a cup there, but the pain in my right arm said, 'You should have done that beforehand BASTARD!' "I asked you a question. You think it was cute what you did in front of your friends?" He ask pulling my arm up along my back. I could feel the muscles tearing and I let out a yell. I hadn't even gotten a good yell out before he punched me and sent me to the ground. "What's wrong?" He ask me as I start to crawl away. "Your friends aren't here so you don't wanna fight back?" He rushes over and kicks me in my chin and I fall back onto the floor. The last thing I remember was that his foot missed the next kick, he toppled over and conked out. I went right after that.

I woke up about an hour later. My dad was still next to me on the floor, asleep. Even if he were dead, I wouldn't care, just means less beatings, more inheritance. I get up and grab my keys at the door. I check and see my chin is a little swelled, but no permanent damage. I rush out of the house and ride around town. I wanted to see Jake, tell him that I needed to see him, tell him I wanted him. I was fed up with fighting, and I was even considering dropping out of the Beat Down. That's when I remember he dropped out. I started to get mad all over again. I wanted to make him pay, or at least think of a way to get back at him, but I had no idea how. That's when I drove past the gym him and Max went to. I stopped my car abruptly and looked at it. I smile, an idea forming in my head. I drive off, trying to remember when they got out tomorrow.

When the next day roles around, I pull up to the place with Eric and Josh. We pick up Max and then go back to my house. My dad was out, so we had the place to ourselves. (A/N: Does this, or does this not sound like a cheap porno film gone wrong?) We call some of the other guys over(A/N:What I tell you?) and decided to spar here and there for the time being. As soon as Max started to talk to Eric and Josh, I decided that I'd take my plan into action right then. "Don't laugh at him you assholes." I almost laugh when I see Eric's face drop, but I contain it. "He's right. Most guys lose because they get winded, right?" I ask Max. "Right." I can tell he's trying to hide his confusion. "Come on, me and you. Let's teach these boys a lesson." He gets into stance and I start to circle him. I was a lion on the prowl and he was just a wounded groundhog. My target was the Gazelle, Jake. "You know, you can tell everything about a fighter from how they take the first shot." I say and I take a cheap shot at Max and hit him hard in the side of the head."When you get tagged, your mind only registers two thoughts, 'Back the hell up' or 'Get the hell in'." He tries to hit me but I block it and hit him in the same spot, harder this time. "Dude I don't have any gear on." "That's what it comes down to." I say as I step closer. "Your either backing out, or your getting in." I was only gonna mess him up a little, a busted lip here and a black eye there, but the anger flooded me. Jake dropping out of the Beat Down, My dad's beating, just everything. I started to really wail on him. Blows to his head, his gut, I really let him have it. I knew that Jake would never forgive me for it, but for some reason, at that moment, I could care less...

Jake's P.O.V.

"Can we talk?" Baja ask me. I close the door in her face, or at least try to, but she catches it. "Look I'm sorry. I know I was an asshole, but it's not everyday that a boyfriend comes out to their girlfriend. At least not around here." She said following me into the house. "I don't care, just get out." I say sitting down on my couch. She ignores me and sits down on the couch next to me. "I still wanna be your friend Jake." I scoff and look away from her. "I'm serious." She says twisting me back to look at her. "I know that was probably a big thing for you, and I doubt that I'm the 'last' person that you've told this to." I look down. "Exactly, and I know I could have taken this a little better. I just wanna try and be friends still. It sucks that you don't like me the way I like you, but I just have to get over it." She says. I look up at her, tears in my eyes. "Oh thank god." I say hugging her. "You have no idea how scared I was. Your a really nice person and you hated me, so I didn't know what to expect when I told my mom, or even Charlie." I said. She pulled away and smiled at me. "I'm pretty sure he already knows," She says. "And I'm sure he's OK with it." "How would he know I'm gay and how would you know that he's o.k. with it." "I'm pretty sure the answer to that first question is because he's behind you." I turn to see my brother looking at me, face emotionless. I stare him down, not moving an inch. Suddenly he smiles at me. "And the second answer is, 'Because she has eyes'." He says to me. I rush over to him and pull him into a hug. "Don't squish the genius." He says. I pull away, allowing him to breath. "It's not like I minded though." He says smiling at me. I hug him again, lighter this time.

"So, we gonna stand here all day hugging, or are you two gonna get whooped in poker?" We turned and looked at Baja. "She doesn't know who's house she just entered does she?" I ask Charlie. "No she doesn't." He says walking towards the table, picking up a deck of cards along the way. He sat at the head of the table and pulled out the deck, shuffling it like he's some sort of professional. He shuffles it about three or four times before we even get to the table, doing a bridge on the last one. "Ha ha, little boy knows how to shuffle fancy. You don't scare me." Baja says sitting down. "Your a little off your game aren't you, your usually able to shuffle it about three more times." I say, I look over to Baja and for a split second I see the look of regret for asking to play cards flash in her eyes. We get to playing for a while and then the doorbell rings. I go to answer it and see these two guys running away. I look down to see if anyone else is there and my heart drops.

While were in the hospital, I can't help but wonder who would do something so stupid. "We have to call the police." "No way." I look at Max when he says this and I instantly know who it was. "I need to borrow your car." I say grabbing his keys. Baja must know it too because she follows me out. "He's baiting you, just like at the party." I don't really care. I tell him I love him and he goes and does this. All because of some stupid fighting tournament. I'm not letting this one slide. "This is different." I say walking on. "Really, cause from right here it looks like your giving him exactly what he wants." I just glare at her. "WHO'S NEXT?! You? Charlie?" I can't believe she thinks that I don't need to do this. If she were Ryan then she'd understand. It's how we work, it may be a little twisted, but that doesn't matter. *"I don't want this little lovers quarrel or whatever this is to get in the way of my life. I want to end this once and for all."* I say about to leave. "Jake.....giving up and walking away aren't the same thing." She says. I look up at her, defiance in my eyes. "Good, because I'm not doing either one."

* * *

I get on the bus and sit down. I think of how I'm going to handle this, what was I can torture him into non-existence. I shake my head as the thoughts turn kinky when it mentions torture and Ryan in the same moment. "Why Ryan." I ask myself. "I thought that we would have something special, something to call our own. Then you go and do this." I look to my left and see these two guys starring at me. I turn away, and press my chest out, trying to look more macho. "Don't worry," I turn to see them holding hands and holding them up to show me. "We wont tell if you wont." The first one jokes. "Listen," The second one says to me. "Whatever he did, forgive him, he probably did it out of love." I chuckle a little. "I don't think this is something I can forgive." The first one stands and then sits next to me. He places his hand on my shoulder, just to make sure he has my attention. "My fiance over there," I look at him shocked and then at the guy that was sitting in the next seat over. "Yeah I know, me and him got into it a while back. He said something to me that I thought I could never forgive him for."

"I didn't either, for a while, even after the apology. So one day, and you know this town, so I'm sure you can understand, we go into it, I mean really going at it, and I won. I thought, 'He must have let me win', and I was sure that I'd never talk to him again, but that wasn't the case. He said, and I quote. 'I didn't let you win, that was your own beautiful strength, and I'm proud of you for that'." He pauses to look at his fiance. They smile and his fiance scoots over and they hold hands. He finishes what he was saying as they gaze into each others eyes. "'Your stronger then me, always have been, and always will be. I don't mind admitting that either, cause as long as I'm with you, everything will be alright'. I know, sappy, but I was hooked from that moment on." They lean in and kiss each other. Someone at the front of the bus rings the bell to get off. "Oh this is our stop." The first one said. "Remember what I said now, got that?" They walked off the bus and I went back to my angry thoughts about Ryan, but they seemed to be less and less now. I start to think of my dad then. What would he do if he were ever in my situation. Would he want to go fight him, would he forgive him. Then I thought what if he were still here, would he want me to fight him, would that make him proud. I just look out the window and start to cry a little. I don't want to be angry and sad about it anymore, cause it seems so long ago, but I just can't help it.

* * *

My stop comes up and I go over to Max's car. Roqua stops me before I can even get the key in the door. "That boy, who's truck Max got into, he hurt Max." He said as a statement rather then a question. I didn't say anything back. "Revenge-" I stop him before he can finish the cliched line. "No, revenge has nothing to do with this." I say. "Listen, whatever your reasons, right or wrong, the consequences will be the same." He says. I think of how profound and insightful that one statement could be, but the first thing I thought was, 'I don't give a damn. "That's fine by me." I say, know that same defiant look was in my eyes. I could tell, now anyway, when I had it, ever since I first came out here, ever since I first used it on Ryan. "Do this and you can never come back in my gym again. I let you get away with it once, not twice." He says walking away. "Wait, WAIT! You think this is what I want? Never train with you again just to," I almost slipped and said 'My boyfriend'. "Give some asshole the show that he's looking for?" "Then STOP! Let it go." He says. "The night my dad died, I just let him drive, I didn't even try to stop him. Sometimes doing nothing has consequences too." I said, tears I didn't even know I held starting to pour from my cheeks. "You can't live in the past my friend." "Yeah but what if I want to?" I don't even know where the statement came from, cause I had planned to say something to else to that. It was like someone re-worded my brain(A/N:...............WHAT?!). "I don't wanna move forward. I wanna stay in the past. Cause people who move forward, they forget. I don't wanna forget. Not this, not ever." I say. I don't even realize I'm on the floor until Roqua comes and sits next to me. "You know, not everyone forgets. You can move on and keep your memories, it is possible." He says. I look at him and see he's crying too. "I wish my memories were like yours, cause where as your mind doesn't want to forget, my mind wont let me." I knew I was pushing the line, but I felt I needed to ask him. "If you could go back and stop the guy who shot your brother-" "Don't push me." He says glaring at me. "I know you would have fought that guy. I know you would have-" "You know nothing." He says turning towards me. "Seven years I've not seen my family, my friends, and every day, and the day before, I wake up, wash my face, look myself in the mirror....disgusted." He says glaring at me. "Why not go back?" "Because my father. The last time I spoke to him he said both his sons died that night." "Oh, that's what you believe. Then he was right, you gave up. Sometimes fighting the fight, means that you have to do the one thing that you don't wanna do." I start to tune myself out then. Talking, but not really listening to myself. I was thinking of the statement I just said, and how it doesn't apply to me and Ryan's situation. I wanted this, more then anything. I wanted to take Ryan off his high horse, I wanted him to be my puppy. I was about to leave when Roqua called me back. "No matter what happens, control the outcome. It's on you." He said as some last minute advice. "It always has been."

A/N: Alright folks, that's it for now, hope you liked it, hopefully I can get the next chapter up sooner then this on, ^_^. Anyhow, Read and Review, oh, and I know that the dark-side lied about the cookies, but they didn't about the bunnies......beware the bunnies man, beware the bunnies...

1)This actually true, and that's the name of the beer, I was looking for expensive beer, for that line, because, come on, they're rich, they gotta have something good, and I came across this beer....$1000......If I ever bought that I'd just ask them if they wanted to left nut or the right as a deposit....

R&R

-Icy


End file.
